gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Slirns/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the twelfth episode of Gabriel Garza, Slirns. Act 1 (Intro) (Shows the title card with the planet Earth) Text: Storyboard Directors GARY HALL and JIM ANDERSON Text: Story by GARY HALL and TERRY WARD Text: Teleplay by GEO G. and MICHAEL WILDSHILL Text: Supervising Director WILLIAM JENNINGS Text: Animation Directors STEVE SAMONO and HENRI DOSCLZ Text: Creative Director GEO G. (Fades to black) (Shows Claire buying the recently released Nitroman comic from a store and walking out of the store) Claire: We bought a Nitroman comic book from a store. Cole: Great! Now, we can go to my house. (They get on a bus) (Cuts to Leno, Gabriel and Roge in the living room in Gabriel's house) Gabriel: Geez. We haven't been saving the world since Maxio died in a Hawaiian volcano! Roge: I'm so glad that Sinking Spring is in peace right now! Leno: That's why I made a "FREE PIZZA" slirn for Cole. (laughs) Ha-ha! Gabriel: Okay, what is a slirn? Leno: It means "prank" in my own alien language, but slirn sounds cooler. Roge: What's the (making finger quotes) "FREE PIZZA" prank like? Leno: When Cole touches the pizza, he'll fall into a hole. Roge: That's kind of mean. Gabriel: It's not even April Fools yet. Leno: I know, but I wanna have fun. (Cuts to Cole and Claire arriving outside the base) Claire: (walking) It's been a while since we've been here. (Claire and Cole stop walking because they see a sign that says "FREE PIZZA - ONLY FOR COLE") Cole: Huh? Claire: It says "FREE PIZZA" and "ONLY FOR COLE". Go and get the pizza, Cole! Cole: Okay. (tries to touch the pizza on a chair) Yay! (Cole falls into a hole) Cole: (screaming) AAAAHHH! (Claire walks into Cole) Claire: Cole, are you all right? Cole: I'm fine. (angry) It's just that someone played a horrible prank on me. (points to Claire) Was it you? Claire: No, I don't remember setting up a prank here. (Cuts to Leno watching them at the window of the living room) Leno: Ha-ha! He fell for it! (Cuts to Leno running outside to talk to Cole) Leno: Hey, Cole. Cole: Hello. Leno: I was the one who played a slirn on you. Cole: (angry) You did what?! Claire: What's a slirn? Leno: (talking to Claire) It's "prank" in my own alien language. (talking to Cole) I totally SLIRNED you. (Gabriel and Roge go outside to see them) Gabriel: Hi, Leno, Cole and Claire. Roge: What's going on? Is it that slirn thing? Cole: Yes, Roge. It's the slirn! (talks to Leno angrily) I hate you, Leno! I can't believe you did this to me! You've been always been rude to us! (Cole leaves off-screen) Act 2 (Fades to Cole using a tape recorder in the living room) Marvin: Hey, Cole. What are you doing? Cole: Dad, I'm playing a prank on one of my brothers, Leno. Marvin: He's not here. Cole: I know, but I'm pranking him over the call. Marvin: Okay. (walks away) Cole: (recording) Hello... (brief pause) Hello? Anyone there? (brief pause; normal voice when speaking) You just got slirned! (stops recording) (Gabriel walks to Cole) Gabriel: What are you doing, Cole? Cole: I have just finished recording a slirn call. (Gabriel and Cole walk to the home phone) Cole: Now, it's the time. Gabriel: Great! (Cole dials Leno's phone number) (Cuts to Leno and his girlfriend Eva sitting down at Eva's house) Leno: Eva, do you like... (The telephone rings) Leno: Just wait a second, Eva. I'm going to answer that call. (Leno walks to the phone) Leno: Hi! Cole's recording (demonic voice): Hello! Leno: (frightened) Who... who are you?! What do you want from me?! Cole's recording (demonic voice): Hello? Leno: You have already said that! Cole's recording (demonic voice): Hello? Leno: (nervously angry) GRRR.... of course, I'm here! Who are you? Cole's recording (normal voice): You just got slirned! Leno: (angry) HOW DARE YOU, COLE!! (Cuts to Cole and Gabriel laughing on the floor at their house) Cole and Gabriel: (laughing) HAHAHA! Gabriel: We should do that again. Cole: That's enough for today. (laughing) HAHAHAHA! (Cuts to Leno sitting down on a couch with Eva) Eva: Lenny, what's wrong? Leno: (angry) My little stupid brother called Cole played a slirn on me. If you were wondering, a slirn means "prank" in a different language of mine. Eva: Oh. Leno: (sneering) I'm going to pretend to be a pizza delivery boy for tomorrow! Act 3 (Cuts to Gabriel, Cole, Roge, Jan, Claire and Becky at the park) Cole: (walking) Roge! Jan! (makes a big smile) Gabriel: (walking) Claire! Becky! Roge: Hi, my brothers. Jan: Err, why do you have a big smile on your face? Cole: (normal) What big smile? Jan: The one you had before you said that. Cole: Oh, that one. I smiled because I played a slirn on Leno. Gabriel: Cole, don't you mean we played a slirn on him? Cole: I was the one who slirned Leno, and you joined in. Becky: That's why I heard you laughing. Claire: What was it like? Cole: Well, I made my voice deeper, recorded it with a tape recorder and played that tape when I called Leno. He was mad when he got slirned! Cole and Gabriel: (laughing) HAHAHA! Claire: That's not nice. Cole: So? Roge: When I did that same prank, Vio started to be more hostile to me. You don't want Leno to hate you, do you? Cole: No. It's a fun slirn. Roge: (angry) Think about it. Cole: Guys, let me imagine. (Fades to a dream sequence where Leno becomes evil to Cole; The dream takes place at the park) Cole: Hi, Leno. Leno: (turns around) Oh, hi there... (angry) Wait a second, you're the brother of mine who played a slirn on me! Cole: It was only a fun prank! Leno: (angry) FUN? FUN?!?! You call that fun. I guess you call Vio taking over Sinking Spring fun. I'm going to talk to Gabriel and his friends so they will stop liking you. (walks away) Go and join Vio. (evil laughs) Cole: (screaming) AAAHHHHHH!! (Roge pops up) Roge: Cole! Wake up! Cole: Huh? (The dream sequence ends) Cole: Oh! So I guess that prank was mean. Roge: Thanks goodness you're awake! Jan: The park's closing in a minute. Let's go! (Cole and the rest of the gang run out of the park) Alsen: Hey, guys! Wait up! Don't forget me! (runs out of the park) (Fades to black for commercial break) Act 4 (Fades to Leno riding a Flippin' Pizza delivery motorcycle, a disguised bike, with pizza boxes to his house on Saturday morning) Leno: Finally! After all of this traffic, I have arrived outside of my house. (hops off the bike) (Leno walks to his house with 5 pizza boxes) Leno: This will do the trick! (puts on mustache) Ta-da. (knocks on the door) (Cuts to the Garza family running to the door) Marvin: I'll get it! (opens the door) Leno: (Italian accent) Here's a-your 2 pepperoni and a-ham a-pizzas, 1 spicy taco a-pizza and a-one cheese pizza. The cheese pizza is a-for Cole-a only. Roge: You look like someone I know, but only different. Leno: (Italian accent) Ah yeah, he's a-my brother. Marvin: Who ordered pizza in this house? Everyone in the house except Marvin: Not me! Marvin: Honest? Everyone in the house except Marvin: Honest. Roge: I don't even remember ordering pizza. Well, let's get the pizzas. (They get the pizzas) Leno: It's free! Cole: Yeah! (Leno goes to his fake delivery motorcycle) Leno: (mumbling) You have just been slirned! (Cole gasped while Marvin shuts the door) Marvin: What's so shocking about someone closing the door, son? Cole: (stuttering) B-b-but I h-h-heard s-s-something! Marvin: Oh, yes. You heard the door slam. So what? (walks away) Gabriel: What's wrong, Cole? Cole: I have just heard Leno say, "You have just been slirned". Gabriel: Yeah, right. Don't lie to me, little bro. You were just hearing things. Cole: B-b-b-but... Gabriel: (slaps Cole) No buts. Let's watch Saturday morning cartoons on TV in the living room. Cole: Wait! Before we go to the living room, I'm going to plan a dollar trick on him. Gabriel: Okay. (They walk into the living room) (Fades to Cole going to the Jones' house) Cole: This is Gabriel's girlfriend's house. (knocks on the door) (Claire's mom opens the door) Mrs. Jones: Hi! Cole: Hello, Mrs. Jones. Mrs. Jones: Aren't you one of Claire's boyfriend's brothers? Cole: Yes. Mrs. Jones: You can come in. Cole: Okay! (walks to the living room) (Cole sees Claire and Becky watching TV) Cole: Hi, girls! Claire: Hi. Becky: Hello, Cole. Cole: (angry) That Leno pretended to be a pizza delivery boy, and slirned me and my family. Claire: There it goes again! Cole: I'm going to try the dollar on a string slirn on him. Becky: But Cole... Cole: What? Becky: That's one of the oldest trick in the book. Cole: I know, but I'm going to make it better. Claire and Becky: How? Cole: Uncle Loy is going to help me make the string invisible. Claire and Becky: Cool! Act 5: Dollar on an Invisible String (Cuts to Cole, Claire and Becky in Loy's lab) Claire: It's a good thing that your uncle let us go to his lab. Cole: Yes. (sees a potion) A-ha. The potion. Becky: The one that makes you invisible? Cole: Yes, that one. I will make the string invisible. (makes the string invisible) Ta-da. (makes himself invisible) Claire: Why did you make yourself invisible? Cole: So that Leno won't see me. Becky: That's actually a great idea. (The scene clocks wipe to where Cole, Claire and Becky are outside of the Garza house) Cole (invisible): We're outside of my house. I'll be at the door with the dollar bill and the invisible string, and you two will walk on the pavement. Claire: Okay. Becky: We'll do it! (walks to the pavement with Claire) Cole (invisible): (laughs) Ha-ha! Now, it's the time. (knocks on the door) (Cuts to Leno inside with Eva) Leno: Excuse me, Eva. I'm going to the door. (goes to the door) It better not be a slirn. (opens the door) (Leno sees a dollar bill) Leno: Ooh, a dollar. (attempts to grab the dollar, but fails) (The dollar floats) Leno: What the? The dollar can float? That's more weirder than I thought. (jumps to grab the dollar, but fails) Ouch! (sees Claire and Becky walking) Girls! Grab the dollar! Claire: Okay! (Becky and Claire try to grab the dollar, but fail; Cole goes inside the Garza house) Becky: It's no use. Claire: Who knew that a dollar bill could fly? (Cuts to the invisible Cole getting all the bananas from the fridge and eating them all) Cole: Yum, banana. (munches multiple bananas and throwing them outside the kitchen) Great. Some more. (munches 3 more bananas and throws them outside) (Cole watches his step and goes to the room where Eva is) Cole: Hello, I'm invisible. Eva: Who said that? Are you trying to kick me out or something? Cole: No! I'm too good for that. (Cuts to Leno spilling on banana peels) Leno: I've got the doll- (slips on a banana peel) Ow! (runs to the room where Eva is) I'm he- (slips on a banana peel) Ouch! Eva: Leno, what happened? Leno: (walking to the room) I got a dollar, and slipped on banana peels. Cole (invisible): (laughing) Ha-ha! You've been slirned! Eva: (looking around the room) Who said that? Cole: (makes himself visible) I did. (Eva and Leno gasped) Cole: Besides, that dollar wasn't really a dollar. Leno: Huh? Cole: It was made from paper, drawn by me. Leno: (sees the dollar) Oh, yeah. (rude and sarcastic) Great prank, doofus! (Cuts to Cole getting kicked out of the house) Cole: Woah! (lands; looking at the camera) It was a great prank after all. Becky: What happened? Claire: Boy, he must have kicked you out. Literally. Cole: Yes, I got kicked out because the dollar was fake. Leno (at the door): Never come here ever again. (closes the door) Claire: There it goes again! Becky: Uh-oh! We have got to do something about this. Act 6 (Fades to Cole, Jan, Claire, Becky, Mallory, Gabriel, Alsen and Roge at the park) Cole: (walking) Hi, guys! Alsen: Woah, Cole! You're such a rebel! Cole: Rebel? Jan: Alsen heard that you slirned your brother. Is that right, Cole? Cole: He's right. I did slirn Leno, only for fun. But I didn't want him to hate me forever. Mallory: Write an apology letter to him. Gabriel: Great idea, Mallory. Cole should do that. (Cuts to Cole, at his room, writing an apology letter to Leno) Cole: (writing) Dear Leno, I'm so, so sorry for the damage I've done to you and even to myself. I didn't mean to hurt you with my slirns. Your best friend and little brother, Cole. Roge: (walking to Cole) What are you writing? Cole: An apology letter to Leno. Roge: What did you do that was really, really bad? Cole: I prank called him and did the dollar on a string prank. Roge: Dollar on a string? That's the oldest trick in the book. (Cuts to Mallory and Cole outside of Leno's room) Mallory: Since Leno currently hates you, you should hide in a bush. Cole: Great! (hides in a bush) Mallory: (holding Cole's letter) I hope Leno doesn't hate me for this. (knocks on the door) Leno: (opens the door) Hi, Mallory. Ooh, a letter. (grabs the letter) Thank you. (walks away) (A minute later) Text: 1 minute later (Cole goes to the door) Leno: (opens the door) Hi, Cole. You weren't at the door before. I accept your apology. Cole: Thank you. Mallory: We did it! (runs away) Leno: That was odd. Now back to the apology. (Sunset occurs) Leno: (walking on the pavement) I'm the one who overreacted to the pranks and acted like a jerk, so I'm the only brother in the house who should be apologizing to you. I'm very sorry. Cole: Apology accepted! Leno: Let's get ice cream! Cole: The ice cream shop is closed now, and the ice cream man doesn't serve during these hours. Leno: Oh! (Iris wipe occurs on Leno's face) Leno: (looking at the camera) But I'm actually hungry... for real. (Iris wipe shrinks and disappears) (Credits) Category:Transcripts Category:Slirns